jinn_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Sand
Magic Sand is the second episode of the first season of Jinn, and the second episode of the series overall. Synopsis Keras appears before Mira again and asks for her help: They need to stop the evil jinn quietly and quickly before more of its kind cross over. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD This episode is slightly shorter than before and begins with a group of people trying to find a boy named Hosny up by the temple in Petra. It’s here where we see the rocks on the ground begin to crack as flashlights dance over the dark interior. Before we can guess what this means, we cut back to the hospital where Nasser lies, his neck bandaged up after the incident at the school. As Nasser’s Mom thanks the students that have come to make sure he’s okay, Mira heads to the toilets where Kerasquioxian appears again and tells her that Nasser was possessed by the Jinn at the school. “You’re the only one who can save him,” He pleads, before fading away momentarily, enough time for her to tell Layla what she suspects in the hospital room. At this point, Keras shows up again and we learn there’s actually two Jinns – one good, and one bad. Apparently, Mira summoned Keras back at Petra but the other Jinn is still out there. The students return to school the next day, with Keras blending in with the crowd thanks to Mira offering up a spare uniform. She tells him not to talk to anyone but as Fahed approaches her, the Jinn cuts his arm leaving us questioning whether he really is the good Jinn or not. Meanwhile, Yassin’s birthday ends abruptly as he rejects his Mum’s birthday cake before walking to school with Vera. His hardships continue as he gets to school, with Ms. Ola probing him over his finances. As Vera shows up and chokes out the teacher momentarily, we cut back to class where the kids discuss the Jinn itself. Alone, Mira talks to Keras about his violent outburst earlier in the day before throwing sand in his face, causing him to materialize in the middle of the desert. Here, a mother and daughter see him and begin calling him Hosny, the same name that was called out from the people searching at the beginning of the episode. As he teleports again, we cut back to Vera who continues to manipulate Yassin, telling him she’s trying to help him before healing the cut on his hand. She also tells him other Jinn are out there trying to hurt people, further reinforcing that feeling that things may not be as black and white as they first appear. The episode then ends with Nasser in hospital asleep. A scorpion crawls up his body and stings his neck, prompting him to wake up abruptly. Cast Main * Salma Malhas as Mira * Sultan Alkhail as Yassin * Hamzeh Okab as Keras * Aysha Shahaltough as Vera * Zaid Zoubi as Hassan * Ban Halaweh as Layla * Yasser Al Hadi as Fahed * Mohammad Nizar as Nasser * Mohammad Hindieh as Omar * Karam Tabbaa as Jameel * Hana Chamoun as Ms. Ola Recurring * Manal Sehaimat as Lubna * Faris Al Bahri as Naji Quotes Trivia Images See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Premieres